Downtown and Everywhere
by hardcore90210
Summary: Living in the city for newcomer Inuyasha, was proving to be harder than he thought. A drabble series on Inuyasha's adventures with a certain street-smart Kagome.
1. Crazy

_So I was playing around on Itunes and decided to start a fanfiction on a playlist I made a few years back . These will be short, just a warning. So here is the 1st song I chose, please enjoy:)_

_I dont own Inuyasha._

**_Crazy- Gnarles Barkley_**

**I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind**  
**There was something so pleasant about that place.**  
**Even your emotions had an echo**  
**In so much space**

He obviously had already gone off the deep end. Moving to the city was possibly the worst idea he had ever had.

And he'd had some pretty bad ideas.

The apartment was small… really small. But despite the size he couldn't shake the loneliness seeping through the cracks of the little walls.

He didn't know anybody in the city, it was full of downtown hipsters and locals who knew every 24 hour coffee shop in a 5 mile radius. But here he was, sitting on the wood floor with a screwdriver and coffee pot he had yet figured out how to construct.

Yes, Inuyasha had definitively gone crazy.


	2. Bad Kids

**Bad Kids- Lady Gaga**

**We don't care what people say, we know the truth  
Enough is enough of this horse shit  
I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun.  
Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom.**

Her boots made soft thuds on the grounds and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, she wove through alleys and came up upon a street covered in shops. She located the store she was looking for and crossed the streets, ignoring the angry cry's from drivers zooming past.

A jingling sound rung through her ears as she opened the door and the boy behind the counter smiled and waved.

"Hey Kagome! You're almost late for your shift, good thing Kaede isn't here. She'd be on your tail for the 5th time this month." The fiery haired boy said accusingly.

"Well I have more important things to be doing then working at this old place. Shippo, you and me need to get out more." She huffed." Do you know how long it's been since we've gone out at night?" she hung up her army jacket and pulled on the blue apron with her name on it.

"I'm guessing a long time. Kagome, we can't always be kids. We need to actually do something with our lives." He blinked his large green eyes and grabbed a feather duster.

"Now go dust." She took the large plumage of feathers and grumbled away.

"But I want to stay a kid." the words were only heard by the ancient artifacts that loomed around her.


	3. Off the Wall

_So here's a little something for everybody before I have to go back to school. Ugh..middle school_**  
**

**Off the Wall- Michael Jackson**

**You can shout out all you want to**  
**'Cause there ain't no sin an' folks all gettin' loud**  
**If you take the chance an' do it**  
**Then there ain't no one who's gonna put you down**  
**'Cause we're the party people, night an' day**  
**Livin' crazy that's the only way**

"Are you coming Shippo? Me and Sango are going on a run tonight, wanna go?" she hung up the apron and grabbed her jacket that hung next to green fedora.

Shippo grabbed the hat and placed it on his head. "Yeah maybe, you guys got paint?"

"Whole new cans just got em. We're meeting over in the park. There's a brand new building and its totally blank."

"We better not get caught this time." He grabbed the keys off the counter and headed out the door, locking it before he left.

"Well at least it's not the garbage graffiti everyone else does, ours have meaning." They went down the street and Kagome turned to say goodbye.

"Plus, what's wrong with a little rebellion?" she said mysteriously.

Shippo sighed and tugged the fedora so that a shadow covered his eyes, "Nothing is wrong with rebellion. It's just when you do it."

They walked separate ways, an air of excitement settling between them.


	4. You dont know my name

_So I'm on the countdown till the end of the school year...22 and a half more days! Heres the next song and please if you have any recommendations, PM me! Enjoy:)_**  
**

**You don't know my name- Alicia Keys**

**From the day I saw you**  
**I really really want to catch your eye**  
**There's something special 'bout you**  
**I must really like you**  
**Cause not a lotta guys are worth my time**

He walked the streets and alley ways, trying to get back on the street his apartment was. He thought it would be a good idea to get familiar with his surroundings.

Another bad idea.

He was lost and he knew it, even though the man in him refused to ask for directions, he was about to give up. He burst through a opening into the street and looked down the street.

There was his apartment!

On the street there was a old antique shop and an ice-cream parlor, standing out from the usual 50 story buildings that loomed above him. His ears tweaked to the sound of laughter and he looked down the street.

Outside the antique shop there stood 2 people, a boy with a bright green fedora that clashed with his auburn hair and a girl. She wore a army jacket and dirty boots with her hair hanging down her back.

He had never seen a girl dress that way, even in the city. Most girls he saw dressed like…girls. So when the woman turned around and his gold eyes clashed with cerulean blue, he had to admit…

He was intrigued.


	5. U should know better

_Sorry for the wait but school is almost over and teachers are cramming us for finals, again another reason to hate school... PLEASE ENJOY!_**  
**

**U should know better- Robyn**

**You should know better  
Y-You should know better  
You should know better than to fuck with me  
If you knew better you would do better  
You should know better**

She saw him staring at her from down the street; she'd never seen him around. He didn't look like anybody from around here. His long silver hair and gold eyes…never mind, he would fit right in to the city.

But his looks didn't bother her; she was more worried about being mugged. Living in the city taught you things, like don't carry around a credit card and certainly don't get mugged or look vulnerable. Usually Kagome didn't get any problems but with a city full of perverts she had to always be on the lookout.

So since she was paying attention to the weirdo down the street she didn't notice the sweaty hand that shot out from the alley way and shoved her against the wall.

"Well I guess you'll do, I'm in the mood for something different." The rough hands pushed down on her wrists and she panicked. Instantly she thought of the moves and she landed a knee to his stomach, while he bent over she punched his right eye. And while the man lay on the ground she planted her boot into his crotch.

That should do it.

She turned around and saw the man from down the street; he gazed at her and smirked.

"I'm guessing you don't take any kind of shit."

She smiled.


	6. Hometown Glory

_So here's the next installment of the story, please enjoy!_**  
**

**Hometown Glory-Adele**

**I've been walking in the same way as I did**  
**Missing out the cracks in the pavement**  
**And tutting my heel and strutting my feet**  
**"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"**  
**"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"**

"What's your name?" he asked. She was still not sure about this guy, she almost got raped 5 seconds ago and the male sex was not on Kagome's good side.

She walked right past him, using the technique she used for homeless people when she didn't have cash. Shoving her hands in her pockets she tried to ignore the gruff voice escalating into a yell.

"Hey I was talking to you!" he grabbed her shoulder and she spun around, glaring daggers at his face.

"And I was ignoring you." She really needed to get home. There wasn't time to fool around with random people.

"I was trying to be nice!" he barked out. "You almost got raped back there! What was I supposed to do? Just walk away like it never happened?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged off his hand and continued down the road with the silver haired man in tow.

"You are crazy." He half growled, kicking a pebble with the edge of his shoe. She turned around for the first time and looked at him, smirking. "You must not be from around here. "she planted her hands on her hips.

"That obvious?" he laughed a little and looked down towards her. "Do you know how to get back to the apartments on 28th street?"

'That must be why he is talking to me. Just needed directions…' she thought a little disappointed. The thought of someone from outside the city being concerned for a street rat like herself was intriguing.

"Come on." They headed up the street and Kagome thought about the guy behind her.

"I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha." He responded with a thoughtful tone, like he finally got something out of her.

'Now how I'm I going to tell him we live in the same apartment?' she thought, but that was something she was going to have to deal with later.

_I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing, I really appreciate it!_


	7. Sister

****_So sorry for the wait! But please keep reading, so heres the next chapter! Please Enjoy!_

**There's a chip on your shoulder, girl**  
**And by God it'll make you fall**  
**If you let it take a part of your soul**

**Sister- Mumford and Sons**

They continued down the streets, the only noise was the barking of a dog and the clanging of a empty can tumbling down the road. She was just going to have to avoid him, she guessed. The man had already caused to much trouble for his own good.

But tonight she wasn't going to worry about it. Her mind floated off into a day dream and she didn't realize where she was going. She stopped abruptly and looked up at the short building, its foundation cracked and the brick, weathered and chipped.

Inuyasha bumped into her slightly and looked at the building, worn down and old. From the sight of the roof it looked as though there had been a fire, and the city had neglected from rebuilding it. He looked over at the girl; her eyes were blank and emotionless.

She stared hard and scowled, soon her gaze shifted back towards the road they were on. Turning down the road she walked again, her steps going at a solemn pace.

He looked towards the blackened roof once more and wondered what caused Kagome to be so indifferent and cold.

_I'll try my best to update but I'm pretty backed up with homework! School is only getting harder..._


	8. I am a rock

_I hope you're enjoying the chapters and songs:) So here's the next chapter...enjoy!_

**I've built walls,**  
**A fortress deep and mighty,**  
**That none may penetrate.**  
**I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain.**  
**It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.**  
**I am a rock,**  
**I am an island.**

**I am a Rock- Simon and Garfunkel**

"Well here you go…" she stood awkwardly in front of her own apartment and shoved her hands in her pockets. Kagome glanced at him and reverted her eyes back, knowing he still was looking weird at her from when she stopped to look at the building.

It hurt to remember. She wanted to get over it, but it was so hard.

"Hey, thanks. And sorry for yelling…you know, I was just worried." He kicked a stray pebble and shuffled his feet, embarrassed that he was acting this way in front of the girl.

"Yeah, me too. I mean I shouldn't have acted like that, you were only lost." She felt a little bad about it, not everybody knows the city like she did.

"If you ever need any help, I'm sure we'll meet again someday. The city isn't too big." She smiled sheepishly at him and he blushed, a rosy tint creeping across his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, of course. Well…um I better go in, it's getting late." He looked up at the darkening sky ad sighed.

_I love Simon and Garfunkel! I went to a Paul Simon concert when I was 7:) Pretty awesome..._


	9. Because

****_Hey heres the next update and a warning: I might not be posting for a few weeks because I'm busy running for student council and I have finals all next week! So keep a look out for updates:)_

**Love is old, love is new**  
**Love is all, love is you**

**Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry**  
**Because the sky is blue.**

**Because- The Beatles**

She looked at the cloth that slipped in between her fingers. The blue silk had been faded from years of being hid at the back of her closet, so she didn't have to be reminded.

She had been searching for the paint cans she had bought a few days ago when the dress had slipped off its hanger. Kagome hesitantly reached for the fabric but pulled back. No, she wouldn't cry.

They would have wanted her to stay strong; she wouldn't let the tears escape.

So she bottled them inside and sucked in a shaky breath, reaching for the dress again. She grasped it and choked back a sob.

She only felt numb.

She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't be weak.

She couldn't be childish.

But she didn't want to grow up, she already had to sacrifice that when her world came crashing down.

The powder blue dress brought back memories and she couldn't help but smile sadly. The memory of her mother smiling at the kitchen sink stabbed at her heart.

Hanging up her mother's dress and she left the room feeling scared and afraid. Kagome didn't want to grow up but she didn't want to feel like a child this way.

_The Beatles are my favorite bad of all bands! The first cd I ever owned was a Beatles, you might here more from them throughout the story:)_


	10. Stars 4 Ever

****_I just want to say before you read that this was one of my absolute favorite chapters to write so far! Please enjoy it as much as I did:)_

**You and I**  
**Shinning lights to what we are**  
**Look at the sky**  
**And I am never far**

**I can be right there next to you**  
**No matter where in the world you are**  
**I got you right here next to me**  
**Forever connected through the stars**

**It's what we are...**

******Stars 4 Ever- Robyn**

Her black hood was pulled over her long brown hair as she leaned against the brick wall with her foot put up against the bricks. Pulling out a cigarette she lit it, giving it a glance she threw it on the ground and stomped it out.

She had been trying to quit but it would always end up in her relapsing then starting the whole process again. But the main reason she was trying to quit was for Kagome. Kagome didn't need someone like that in her life. Because she was one out of the two people Kagome had left to keep her going.

Looking out the alley way she saw someone coming towards her in similar clothes, the shadow covering their eyes. But she knew who it was, it was like they were connected. Pushing back her hood she let her bright brown eyes meet sparkling blue.

"I'd thought you'd never get here." She said smirking. Kagome pulled her into a hug that crushed her lungs. She knew why Kagome always gave affection to her and Shippo as if it was their last goodbye. Kagome knew all too well that one minute the people you loved could be gone the next.

"Have a little more faith in me Sango. "They smiled and headed off in the direction of the new office building down the street. Currently it was the only building her and Kagome hadn't left a little something behind at.

Taking Kagome's arm, Sango ran down the street.

Kagome needed Sango. They completed each other, almost stronger than a sister bond.

But Sango thought sometimes that the one that really was saved by Kagome was herself.

_Just another little note! Please if you have never heard of Robyn, look her up! She is pretty awesome and Body Talk is one of my favorite albums ever! So just give her a listen. And PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!_


	11. Almost Lover

_OK I just wanted to point out before we started that the song 'Almost Lover' is really about a guy and a girl. But I liked a certain part of the lyrics so I'm sorry if you go back and listen to it and your confused! Things will be solved eventually, you'll just have to keep reading to find out;)_

**I cannot go to the ocean**  
** I cannot drive the streets at night**  
** I cannot wake up in the morning**  
** Without you on my mind**  
** So you're gone and I'm haunted**  
** And I bet you are just fine**  
** Did I make it that easy**  
** To walk right in and out of my life?**

**Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy**

Brush strokes covered the walls, bursting in colors from the several messy paint cans that littered the ground. Shippo tapped the end of his brush to his chin, forgetting the paint that hadn't dried and leaving a green smudge on his chin.

Sango took her large brush and dipped it slowly over the can of auburn paint. Looking over her black canvas she hesitated. Finally deciding she swung the brush across the building and a bold stroke of orange painted the walls. Writing "Imagine Peace" in name of her favorite singer and peace activist, John Lennon. Sango had been a long standing women's rights and peace activist ever since she moved to the city.

It was Kagome who was delved deep into her work, slowly the white form of a girl appeared on the black building. She was standing on a patch of Kelly green grass and holding her hands out. From her hand an array of colors sprung of her fingertips and spread to the sky. Yellows resembled glowing embers, hues of blues danced in the sky.

And a red fire danced at her feet.

_I've decided the depressing chapters are coming to an end and to look further into Kagome and Inuyasha. The chapters were all there for a reason but now on with the story!_

_Please review, I really appreciate it;)_


	12. Movin Out

****_here is the next chapter! Please review and leave critiques or ideas to make my story more enjoyable! Thanks:)_

**Anthony works in the grocery store**  
**Savin' his pennies for someday**  
**Mama Leone left a note on the door,**  
**She said,**  
**"Sonny, move out to the country."**

**You oughta know by now**  
**Who needs a house out in Hackensack?**  
**Is that all you get for your money?**

**Movin Out- Billy Joel**

Inuyasha leaned against the faded blue walls and looked outside the window, sighing he hit his head lightly against the edge. 'Why did I have to come here?' he thought. Nothing about this place intrigued him or made him the least bit interested.

'My apartment is ugly.' He decided while giving his room a melancholy glance.

' I don't know anyone…except for Kaede.' But the last thing he wanted to spend his free time doing was hang out with the scornful old woman. Once again he gaze reverted back to the window, ' the only thing worth exploring is that Kagome girl.'

The girl in the army jacket seemed to be the only thing that was putting his mind off matters at home. He didn't think the city would be as boring as his house he lived in with his stoic brother. His eyes spotted a shadow below the window, a wave of black and a flash of blue alarmed him.

It was Kagome.

She seemed breathless as she fumbled with the key in her hand and her face brightened in a red hue under the the flickering glow of the streetlamp. In her other hand she struggled to hold the 2 paint cans, her shoulder sagging from the weight of the buckets.

'She lives here? Why didn't she say so before?'

Looking back down at her she struggled with the key and the paint cans, trying to open the door.

'Might as well…Nothing better to do.' With that thought he pulled on his sneakers and busted out the door, a little too excited than he wanted to admit.

_So this is one of my longer chapters so I hope you enjoyed it and please review!_


	13. Turn it Off

_I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters_

'**m watching everyone I looked up to break and bending**  
**We're taking shortcuts and false solutions**  
**Just to come out the hero**  
**Well I can see behind the curtain**  
**The wheels are cranking, turning,**  
**It's all wrong the way we're workin**

**Turn it Off- Paramore**

She jiggled the lock to her apartment and banged on the door, hoping maybe someone was in the lobby to open the door for her. Earlier when Shippo, Sango, and herself had been packing they were spotted by a security guard who was more than happy to chase them 5 blocks until he collapsed.

I was actually kind of funny, well at least her and Shippo thought so. Sango was more worried about getting arrested. She was currently taking care of her younger brother who had been mentally ill since what had happened 5 years ago.

It was a subject everyone stayed very clear of.

She hit her head against the window of the lobby door and sunk down on the steps of the building. Propping her elbows on her knees she sighed, she would just have to wait for someone to come outside.

Not even 5 minutes later, she heard the jingle of the lobby door ring with a merry chime. Looking up to see had decided to go out by fate. The bright light from inside blinded her for a few seconds and she squinted before her eyes adjusted to the harsh light.

Fate was so cruel.

" So we meet again Miss. Ka-go-me. Fancy meeting you here." The sarcastic smirk was evident even through his voice, and he leaned against the door smirking over Kagome's sad position on the ground.

She grumbled a few curses and stood up, brushing him aside to enter the apartment.

Inuyasha followed smugly with a smirk plastered on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hmmm, whats going to happen with Inuyasha and Kagome:)_


	14. Trouble

****_I don't own any Inuyasha characters._

**Oh no, I see,**  
**A spider web, it's tangled up with me,**  
**And I lost my head,**  
**The thought of all the stupid things I said,**  
**Oh no what's this?**  
**A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,**  
**Oh I turned to run,**  
**The thought of all the stupid things I've done,**  
**And oh, I never meant to cause you trouble,**  
**And oh, and I never meant to do you wrong,**  
**And oh, well if I ever caused you trouble,**  
**Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.**

**Trouble- Coldplay**

It had been a few days since the run in with the security guard and Sango was laying on the couch, a weary look that took the shine out of her normally bright eyes. Kohaku had put up a fight again while she tried to give him his meds, resulting in more than one bruise.

She couldn't take it anymore; the strain of the life she lived was beginning to be to much for her. She was only 26; there was so much she had missed out on already.

But she loved Kohaku, so when the sound of glass breaking and the feeble call for his sister rose, she buried her head into the pillow and choked back a sob. Kohaku was suffering more than her Sango reminded her herself.

She loved Kohaku with every bit of her heart but each day she fought to hold on to her brother was another day she just wanted to let go.

_So did anyone make a connection with the lyrics and the chapter? Hmmm try and guess:)_


	15. You're Not Stubborn

_I dont own Inuyasha._

**So if I'm wrong again, I apologize**  
**You can take a guess, I'll check out my eyes**  
**It's a common thing, to be out of line**  
**But it's getting old, by the fifteenth time**  
**So pick your friends, forget the rest**  
**You can't live life being second best**  
**The critics talk of stubbornness**  
**But you're just passionate, you're just passionate**

**You're not Stubborn- 2 Door Cinema Club**

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" Kagome dug her nails into the antique arm chair that was once her grandfathers, the velvet crushed underneath the pads of her fingertips. She closed her eyes and took a breath, a baritone voice broke through her mind cutting of any thoughts she was trying to comprehend.

"Do you enjoy running away? I mean obviously you have some problems tha-"

"Shut up." She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. Inuyasha had followed her into her apartment and rudely busted through the door demanding and explanation. At the moment he was taking a spot on her counter and playing with the ceramic elephant that she had 'borrowed' from the antique store.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he growled

"Hmm…that depends. What do you think I said?" she reclined and smirked.

Inuyasha chuckled and hopped off the counter, "Wanna know something?" leaning on his elbows and looking st her through parted fingers.

"Please enlighten me, oh wise one." Sleep sounded nice right about now, maybe if she could just go to asleep without him notice-

" You're different but you're attitude sucks. And I'm going to fix it." Her eyes snapped open but by the time she had opened her mouth to respond Inuyasha had grabbed his jacket and left leaving her apartment door wide open.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hope you enjoyed! _


	16. Mojo Pin

_I don't own any Inuyasha characters._

**Well i'm lying in my bed **  
**The blanket is warm **  
**This body will never be safe from harm **  
**Still feel your hair, black ribbons of coal **  
**Touch my skin to keep me whole **

**If only you'd come back to me **  
**If you laid at my side **  
**I wouldn't need no Mojo Pin to keep me satisfied **

**Don't wanna weep for you, I don't wanna know **  
**I'm blind and tortured, the white horses flow **  
**The memories fire, the rhythms fall slow **  
**Black beauty I love you so **

**Mojo Pin- Jeff Buckley **

Running a hand through her mass of black hair, Kagome sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Last night she had gone to bed somber and angry at Inuyasha for claiming he knew what her problem was. 'He has no idea what I go through.'

It was true. There were days Kagome forgot how to climb out of bed from the memories that blinded her. She slumped back down into the comfort of the blankets and pillows that surrounded her. For years Kagome found the softest things she could find and accumulated them onto her bed. It was a safe haven, a place where the outside world couldn't disturb her slumber.

She idly ran her thumb across a blanket; its soft texture bristled under the pressure of her thumb.

She remembered that night all too clearly, or at least of what she was present for. It had been a few days since she graduated from the art institute as one of its most cherished prodigy's. She had just moved in to her current apartment, which wasn't too far from the one she had shared with her brother, mother, and cousin.

The rush of adrenaline, the frantic beating of her young heart, and the impending safety of her own family were too much for the 20 year old Kagome. The call from the hospital telling her that her whole family was stationed in the ER made her blood go cold.

Rushing down to the hospital, she arrived too late. Her 13 year old brother had already passed, his lung not being able to take as much smoke as he had inhaled and the burn wounds were gruesome. Her mother died only a day after from the same injuries. Supposedly there were chemicals throughout the house that had exploded from its flammability and caused all three of the house members to become intoxicated.

Kagome's cousin, her only living relative, had been the only survivor. Even through suffering from smoke and toxin inhalation, and critical burns, she had made it. The doctors told Kagome it had been a miracle she was still alive. But surviving the fire had only brought an even worse curse to her cousin.

The toxins she had inhaled went to her brain; it only took days for her brain to deteriorate into the mind of that of a 6 year old.

Kikyo would never go back. She would experience the life she once lived, and for that Kagome felt responsible. In her mind, it was her fault that Kikyo now had to live in a mental ward. It was her fault that Kikyo often doused her whole room in water, thinking there was still a fire scorching the room.

So she vowed to take care of her, for as long as she lived. In order to pay for the ruin of the life Kikyo dreamed of living.

_-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-ooo-o-o-o_

_A/N So this was a longer chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Jeff Buckley is surely one of my favorite singers ever...amd usually I write the chapter first then try and find a song that conveys the message I want the chapter to send and this one was a perfect match! I thought I was going to have a hard time trying to find a right song but alas, here we go!_

_Please review!_


	17. Fences

**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**  
**Just living proof that the camera's lying**  
**And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night**  
**So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style**  
**You'll go out in style**

**If you let me, I could**  
**I'd show you how to build your fences**  
**Set restrictions, separate from the world**  
**The constant battle that you hate to fight**

**Fences-Paramore**

His plan…his plan…he didn't have a plan. Inuyasha had no idea what his plan was to dig deeper into Kagome. There was something about that girl that just set him off. Usually he tried to mind his own business, especially when it came to girls. But Kagome was just so…

She was sarcastic, mean, snappy, and he couldn't help be reminded of himself. She wasn't like that,he knew. There had to be something buried deep that had been masked over.

There was pain in her eyes and what caused it, he was going to found out was sooner or later. He guessed since it was Kagome he was talking about, it was later.

So what was he going to do?

Be nice? He really wasn't the best at that but maybe it could be something to experiment on.

Listen? Probably the best option but he also wasn't the best at that either.

Well he could try.

Right?


	18. Ordinary People

****_I dont own Inuyasha or any lyrics used._

**I know i misbehaved**  
**And you made your mistakes**  
**And we both still got room left to grow**  
**And though love sometimes hurts**  
**I still put you first**  
**And we'll make this thing work**  
**But I think we should take it slow**

**Ordinary People- John Legend**

It had been weeks since her last run in with Inuyasha; she couldn't help but be a little curious as to why he decided to drop off the face of the earth. Not that she cared…

He just seemed different. Sure there were plenty of people in their neighborhood but Kagome wasn't a very social person, quite the opposite really. No one was actually really interested in little ol' Kagome, accept for Shippo, Sango, and occasionally Kaede.

She had friends… a hand full anyway.

Pulling her hair up and grabbing her coat she walked out the door, only to trip and fall flat on her face. Looking up she got a face full of fluff.

Right on her doorstep sat the biggest stuffed dog she had ever seen and hanging around its neck was a tag with 'Sorry' written in cursive. A card was placed between its legs and she opened it carefully.

'Lunch? My treat, meet me out front at 12.' She wanted to believe that maybe someone had left it at the wrong door but she had a feeling this wasn't some random puppy dropping. Speaking of the stuffed dog was pretty adorable. The large white dog had large brown eyes and big floppy pointed ears.

And it was soooo soft!

She wanted the dog, there was no denying it. But that meant she had to go to lunch with Inuyasha, he had the guts to apologize…sort of. Kagome sighed, of all people it had to be her.

But again, she really loved that puppy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N so it continues! Will Kagome give him a chance? Inuyasha definitely went the right direction...besides who can resist puppies?_


	19. Unfair to Mr Man

_Heres a belated Happy 4th to everyone! Happy Birthday America:)_

**Something about the way you smiled at me just drove me wild.**  
**Wish I could know if you're alone; don't want to cramp your style.**  
**But I cannot deny the feel that I feel when I look straight into your eyes.**  
**Feel my heart beating fast for the challenge may you rise.**

**Unfair to - Alicia Keys**

Her heart quickened its pace as she passed each flight of stairs, one by one. She lifted the hem of her skirt and jumped the last few steps. The light blue skirt contrasted against her long black leggings that were tucked into her boots, and the sleeves of her shirt rubbed uncomfortably against her collar bone.

'What will he do?'

'What will I do?'

'I haven't been out with a guy since the art academy, unless you count Shippo.'

Again another example of how Kagome was not the most social person on the face of the planet. But Inuyasha couldn't possibly want to do more than apologize for being a jerk, but what about the giant stuffed dog?

That certainly isn't something complete strangers do for each other as apologies.

Just what was he getting at? She certainly wasn't interested in the rude, brash, and sarcastic…

Nothing will come out of this except I get free lunch…

She went through the doors of the lobby and stood on the steps. Looking ahead she saw him leaning against one of the light posts. He turned and smirked at her blushing cheeks.

This might not turn out as well as she planned.

_Oh MY GOSH! I apologize for the insane wait! I went to Nashville for a couple days and didn't bring my lap top! Again, I apologize for my stupidity..._


	20. One step Closer

**everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break**

**I find the answers aren't so clear**  
**Wish I could find a way to disappear**  
**All these thoughts they make no sense**  
**I find bliss in ignorance**  
**Nothing seems to go away**  
**Over and over again**  
**Just like before**

**One Step Closer- Linkin Park**

"And then he groped the poor girl!" the couple burst into laughter, causing annoyed glances from all the customers within a 15 foot radius.

"And what did she do?" Kagome a loud sip from her milkshake, hearing the tell-tale sound of the empty cup hitting her straw. Inuyasha broke into more hysterical laughter" she groped him back! And that's when we found out the girl was actually a guy! Hahahah…Miroku never knew what hit him!" Kagome giggled and shook her head.

Why was she acting like some stupid school girl? Inuyasha smiled at her and she felt her heart go into hyper drive, his toothy grin turning into a smirk.

"You know you can actually be an enjoyable person to be around, once you stop trying." Her smile faded and was replaced with a scowl.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" her eyes lit with fire and she clenched her slender fingers into fits until her finger nails made slight crescents in the palm of her hand. Inuyasha smirked again noticing her complete rewind in character.

"See, there it goes. Stop trying." He gestured to her decreasing composure.

"You need to stop trying. Quit acting like you know me, you're just some jerk from picket fence country." She grabbed the sides of the chair struggling to keep her cool and lash out in the restaurant

"I may be. But you my friend, are the easiest to read. Obviously you need some help, and I'm just trying-"

Kagome's hand snapped out and punched him square in the jaw, before storming out the resturaunt. She was too embarrassed to worry about anyone who saw her, how could she have let him read her so easily? He had caught her off guard and she had let him tip toe around her until he pounced.

Oh he wouldn't let him get off this easy.

A/N

_Hahahaha I can imagine all your faces...you actually thought Kagome was just going to turn that fast? Well you know Inuyasha and his habit of saying the worst possible thing at the best moments so get ready for a crazy ride!_

_So really I'm not a giant fan of Linkin Park but this song fit everything so well:) _

_Please review and keep reading!_


	21. Smiley Faces

**I need to know this - cause I notice when you're smilin'**  
**Out in the sun havin' fun and you're feelin' free**  
**And I can tell you know how hard this life can be**  
**But you keep on smilin' for me**  
**What went right? What went wrong?**  
**Was it the story - or was it the song?**  
**Was it overnight - or did it take you long?**  
**Was knowing your weakness what made you strong?**

**Smiley Faces- Gnarles Barkley**

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

Owwwwww.

Those were the thoughts running through his head, the only ones. It hurt so bad that he couldn't really comprehend any other thought except for the utter pain and humiliation Kagome had inflicted on him. She really did pack a punch.

It was cool.

Sure the girl had some obvious anger issues, a terrible temper, and the habit of knocking peoples teeth in. But underneath all that he saw her, the real Kagome. She had smiled, laughed, and…smiled. She had a really pretty smile. But that was beside the point, what really mattered was that she had a brief period of feeling secure.

He wanted to be her friend and with that said he knew that security was an important factor in friendship. Obviously that was a factor she was missing from her life. But he blew it, the first time she had shown some true emotion besides anger and he ruined everything.

His brother always said his mouth wasn't connected to his brain and that trash spewed from it every time he opened it. It really hurt to admit maybe his brother had been right…a little.

Would he ever get a second chance?

Probably not ,but hey a guy can hope.

_Ohhh he really doesnt know what he's getting himself into..._

_Well I wrote this as a thankyou to everyone who has been reviewing so far, I really appreciate all the awesome reviews!_


End file.
